Future? Babies? MARRIAGE!
by Shanon Ni Liathain
Summary: Knuckles And Rouge Are Ready To Fight, When Something Interupts Them And Puts Them Flat Out On Their Backs. Literally. KnuxRouge SonicxAmy ShadowxOC, Plus My Own OC's From The Future
1. Chapter 1

New Fic. Hope it doesn't suck. Btw, I don't own ANY of the Sonic Characters. Except for my own characters. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Knuckles sat at the top of the Master Emerald shrine. Sleeping. Kind of. It was late in the night. About eleven thirty. He was expecting to see his usual visitor. A one, Ms. Rouge The Bat. Treasure huntress extraordinaire and Knuckles' harasser. A small breeze past and she had appeared. Wearing her smirk, she didn't walk, but instead, strutted to the shrine. Knuckles heard the sound of her shoes hitting against the dirt and small stones. "You awake Dread-head?" She said. Knuckles didn't stir but smiled to himself. She picked up a stone and threw it at his head.

"Ow!" He said and sat up, glaring at her. She just stood there smiling. He sighed an aggravated sigh and stood up. "Are we going to do this?…AGAIN?" He said. "Well we've been fighting for the Master Emerald every night for a week now. And I'm not done with you yet." She said, stepping towards the shrine. Knuckles watched her walked towards the shrine and look down at his leg. He had a bruise there from the other night when she had kicked him and he didn't expect it. It still hurt. And he was tired. But it was fun. _Worth it, _he thought. _Just being with her is enough, even if it means being hurt, _he thought. Knuckles had realised his love for Rouge, but couldn't possibly admit. He was a chicken. And, quite frankly, he was scared in case she didn't love him back. But that was a different story. His task now was to show Rouge who was boss. That was easier said then done.

"So how's the leg?" She said, noticing that he had it taped up. "Fine." He said, walking down the stone steps, "How's the back?" He said with a smirk. Her eyes glared at him as she remembered the punch the got to the back from him the other night. "It's seen better days." She said. Knuckles got the last step and walked over to her. They didn't say anything and only stared at each other. Bat vs. Echidna. Male vs. Female. Arrogance vs. Shyness. Fists vs. Legs. Thief vs. Guardian. Knuckles vs. Rouge. Just as they were about to start their fight, a flash, then a loud "Pop!" came from the forest of the Island. Knuckles shot his head toward the commotion and took off sprinting into the forest. Rouge hesitated to follow, and looked at the Master Emerald, to the direction Knuckles took off in. She sighed and snapped her wings out and followed him. _The things I do for you Knuckle- Head, _she thought shaking her head.

Knuckles stopped and hid in a bush near the commotion. He saw Rouge, now walking slowly towards it. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the bush next to him. She was just about to lash out on him but he covered her mouth with his huge hand and pressed a finger to his lips, telling her to "Shh". She didn't argue but made a mental note to kick him in the crotch later. They peered out from the bush and tried to keep un-noticed. The place where the commotion was coming from was the patch of land in front of the lake. The ground was scorched and black, and looked like there was a fire just after being quenched but there was no sign of smoke or flames. Knuckles still had his hand over Rouge's mouth and didn't notice. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Was this you?!" Rouge turned her head to him and shot her arms up in defence and shook her head. Knuckles lowered his eyes to her and she widened hers. She crossed her left side, like she was crossing her heart. Knuckles nodded slightly and turned back to the lake.

Nothing happened for the next 5 minutes. Then, something shuffled in the bush opposite the treasure hunters. Their eyes widened and they stared at it. Someone stood up and rubbed their head. They stepped out of the bush and stretched. Knuckles nearly choked on the air he was breathing and Rouge's mouth dropped open. There, in front of their eyes, was another Echidna. Rouge turned to Knuckles and lifted his hand off her mouth and lowered it to the ground, slowly. She hesitated first then spoke, in a whisper, "I thought you were the only Echidna left?!" "Me too!" He replied. He took a deep breath and stood up. Rouge copied his actions. Rouge then realised they were holding hands and giggled. Knuckles looked at her, then his hands and snatched it away, blushing. They looked at the other Echidna.

She was female and she had white fur. Her dreadlocks went to her waist and her fringe that swept to one side hanging just over her lilac eyes. She had a peachy-coloured muzzle. She wore denim knee-length combat shorts. She had a pink t-shirt and a black body-warmer jacket over it. She had a cylinder-type tube strapped to her thigh and she wore Nike-Dunks. They were red, the logo was yellow and the sole was green. She was tall and had a killer figure, masked by her baggy-boyish clothes. She saw Knuckles and Rouge and a huge smile broke out on her face and she waved. Rouge looked to Knuckles, who was still in shock and hauled him over to the girl. "Hello." Rouge said.

"Hi." The girl said. Knuckles said, "Ehugh." The girl looked at him and smirked. She turned to Rouge and extended her gloved hand. "I'm Juliet." Rouge took her hand and shook it. "I'm Rouge. This idiot here is Knuckles." "Oh I know who you are" The girl said, with a wink. Rouge looked at her suspiciously after that. Rouge hadn't seen this girl ever before, and judging by the looks of it, neither did Knuckles. How did she know them? The girl, Juliet, dusted herself off and walked back to the bush. "Are you looking for something?" Rouge asked. "Well…Er. Not something. More of a…someone." She walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Then she came back. With another Echidna. Then Knuckles nearly had heart-failure. He went down on one knee and started rubbing his eyes fiercely. Rouge just gave another confused look. The other Echidna was a male.

He had red fur. His dread-locks were elbow-length and were exactly like Knuckles. His eyes were squinted but Rouge could make out that his eyes were turquoise, almost an aqua colour. He wore baggy shorts and had a plain black t-shirt. He didn't have a jacket and wore black and white converse. He had a red and white bracelet and had something strapped to his back. He was tall and muscular, and had spur's like Knuckles, and they were gloved like his too. He looked dazed or confused. His muzzle was un-shaven and it made him look more rugged. He was very handsome. _Knuckles is still better looking, _Rouge thought smiling to herself. Actually, they both were very beautiful. Their bone structure was perfect and the shape of their eyes filled their face in just the right way and they both had a sly smirk now. Juliet spoke up, "This is my brother. Locke." And then Knuckles was gone. Out cold. Out of shock maybe?

"Nice to meet you Locke. You look familiar." Rouge said. Locke spoke up for the first time, "I imagine I would." He said. _Do they love speaking in riddles or something? Ugh, Knuckles, you idiot. Rouge thought. They stood next to each other and they smiled. Rouge picked Knuckles up and tried to make him talk. Then he did, "W..W…Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" She rolled her eyes and held him up. "It's okay Dad," The girl said. Knuckles looked at her with an expression to say, "Wtf?!" and then Rouge burst out laughing. She was on the ground laughing, holding her sides. Knuckles looked at Juliet, "Did you just call me Dad?" "Yeah." "WHY?!" "Well…You're my Dad" Juliet said with a grin. Rouge stood up and wiped her eyes. "Oh this is GOLDEN." The boy, Locke, stepped forward and raised and eyebrow. Rouge sized him up and down and stood her ground. "Ya' know, this ain't that funny….Mom." Rouge stopped like she was shot. Then looked at the two teens. "Oh yeah, I said it. MOM." Rouge's eyes rolled back in her head and she hit the floor. _

* * *

_Hope I didn't bore you too much._

_So, what's in store for Knux and Rouge? Are these characters REALLY their kids? Where the hell did they come from? CLIFF HANGEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!…..Is it? =/ Eh…AANYWAAAAAAAY,_

_Thanks for reading._

_Review?_

_Tell me what'cha thing! =]_

_How about my OC's, they resemble our favourite treasure hunters in anyway? =P_

_Thanks Again,_

_Lots'a Irish Love, _

_Shaz_lyonz_


	2. Chapter 2

And on we go with my story!, Again, I got lots'a Author Alerts and stuff like that. THANKS! Anyway, I don't own any of the Sonic characters only my own characters.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Sonic wondered whether it was in his dream on in reality. He opened one eye-lid and listened.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

It was in reality of course. He sat up and sighed. He walked bare-foot to the door and looked out the peep-hole. _Amy, _he thought. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. Our favourite pink fan-girl pushed through the door and started talking gibberish. "Amy", Sonic said trying to calm her down. She wasn't listening and kept running her mouth. "AMY! WOULD YOU PLEASE CALM DOWN!" Sonic roared, "IT'S VERY LATE AT NIGHT AND I'M VERY TIRED. PLUS, THERE IS A YOUNG FOX SLEEPING IN THE OTHER ROOM!" "Alright, Gee's. No need to shout." She said sitting down. _Never hit a woman Sonic, He thought to himself, cursing the person who came up with that idea. He walked into the kitchen and sat across from her. He rubbed his eyes and turned on the Coffee Maker, "Why are you here Amy?" "Well my love", She started, "I have some HUGE news!" _

_Sonic rolled his eyes. "What the news Amy?" "Okay, Sonic what is your biggest dream?" She beamed. "Hmm…I guess to become the Owner of Chilli Dogs & Sons CO." Amy glared at him, "No Sonic! It's to start a family with me! Duh!" The Coffee machine beeped and he got up. "So you came all the way over here, to tell me what my dreams are?" Well not exactly. Sonic…In the future-" "Yes?" He said interrupting her, "-We're married and we have two kids. One girl and one boy!" She said, clapping her hands and smiling wide. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Amy, nobody knows what the future holds. In five years time, I could be head of the Army for all I know!" "Sonic, I know we're going to get married and have two kids." Sonic laughed and looked at her, sipping his coffee, "You got proof?" Amy smirked. "As a matter of fact I do. Come on!" She said dragging him out the door while he tried to push on his shoes. _

_Two minutes later they arrived at Amy's home. "Amy, if this is some psychic telling you lies that we're gonna' be married,-" Amy slapped him, "Sonic! That was one time! And anyways, this is proof that will blow your mind!" Amy unlocked the door and Sonic closed it behind him and he wiped his shoes. The sitting room lamp was turned on, he could tell, because the light was pouring out from underneath. He could here voices too. "Whose in there Ames?" He asked. Amy decided not to answer that question. "Okay Sonic, when you go in there, you're gonna' be kinda' shocked. So don't over react okay?" Sonic looked at her, puzzled, "Eh…Okay?" Amy nodded and walked in first. Sonic followed. "Here he is you guys." Amy said. Sonic smiled to himself thinking maybe it was a fan club wanting to honour him because of how awesome he was. _

_Oh how wrong he was. _

_He walked in with a grin but it slowly faded. There was a female hegehog standing up looking at pictures Amy had hanging up. She was about the same height as Amy and she had light blue fur and soft green eyes. She wore a long pink hoody that stopped about two inches above her knee and had white running shoes. Similar to Sonics. He wondered if she was wearing any pants. Her quills were tossed but suited her in that kind of messy way. She turned around fully and Sonic stared at her. She was like a younger, blue version of Amy. She was so beautiful. His attention turned to the other hedgehog who was lounged across Amy's sofa. Sonics eyes widened when he was that he was eating a full plate of Amy's famous extra chilli, chilli dogs. He was taller than the girl and his fur was a darker shade of blue with white marks on mid-calf. He had strong green eyes and had his quills spiked in an obnoxious way. It was spiked like one of those teen's you would see walking around town looking like they own the place. Over-confident. He was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt and a blue open checked-shirt. His shoes were similar to the girls but they were scuffed and the soles were almost worn out. The only thing that was wrong with the way he looked was that he knew he looked good. Then, he spilled chilli on his shirt. _

"_Awh crap!" He said. He looked at the stain and didn't move. He tried to lick it off but couldn't reach. He looked over to the girl, "Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He whined. The girl turned to him and rolled her eyes, "Get up Socks, you idiot. Dad's here." Sonic didn't understand why she was calling him Socks. The boy looked over at the door and smirked. He moved the plate of chilli dogs onto the table and sat up, licking his lips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the past version of my parents." Sonic looked from the girl, Roxy, to Socks. Then he looked behind himself to make sure no-one was standing behind him. "Who are they talking about Ames?" He whispered. Amy turned to him, "Sonic these are our kids from the future!" He looked Amy, straight into her eyes. Then he just laughed. And laughed. And laughed. And laughed until the tears rolled from his eyes. By now he was on the floor and holding his ribs. Amy looked angry, so did Roxy but Socks just grinned. A very familiar grin. Socks walked over to Sonic and picked him up off the ground, "Dude. Dude. Dude. DUDE!" Sonic stopped laughing and giggled a few times. "Okay, dude. Mom-I mean…Amy, is telling the truth. Do you want a blood test or something?" Roxy walked over and stood next to her brother. Her eyes grew hard, "Alright. We don't need no blood test to prove that we're your kids. C'mon!" She walked past Sonic and Amy, out the door and stopped out in Amy's garden. Socks walked out and asked her what she was doing. Sonic turned to Amy, "Ames. If this is your cheap shot at trying to get me to marry you or something, its not going to work. But it is your funniest try!" He said. Amy glared at him. "Sonic, no. I swear on Chaos that I didn't do this. I was sleeping, planning our wedding in my dreams, but that's a different story. Anyway, I heard my trash-cans being knocked over so I went out with my Piko-Piko hammer and they were there. They explained everything, about being out kids and crap." Sonic sighed, "Amy they don't have any proof that they're our kids!"_

"_Okay, Dad. You want proof?! You got your proof!" The girl fixed her shoe-laces and kicked the dirt. "Watch this." Said Socks with a grin. Roxy jumped over Amy's gate and took off running. They ran to the end of the garden just in time to see Amy's newly planted roses be whipped away and a long stream of white light. Amy grinned and Socks folded his arms and smirked. Sonic was speechless. He felt his heart beat so fast, like it was going to jump out of his chest. In the space of fifteen seconds, Roxy was back. She skidded to a halt and jumped over the gate again. Sonic walked over to her and looked her straight into the eyes. He opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. After two long awkward moments of silence, Amy walked over. "Now, Sonic the Hedgehog, do you believe me?" Sonic still didn't take his eyes off Roxy. "Amy. I believe you." He said. A sly smile slowly spread across his face and he turned his head to Socks. "Kid, tell me your real name isn't Socks?" Socks walked over, "No-way dude! Socks is my nick-name! See," He said pointing to his birth-marks, "My real name is Sonic Jr." Amy spoke up, "A very appropriate name if you ask me," And smiled. Sonic nodded slowly. "So kid…you can run?" Socks, or Sonic Jr, laughed "Dude! Please!" He stepped forward smirking. Then, Sonic being Sonic, said "Alright then. Lets see what you two got," He turned back to Roxy, "You up for a race?" With in a blink of an eye, Roxy and Socks stood next to each other outside the gate. "Bring it on Pops," They said in unison._

_Thanks for reading. I personally think this chapter was better than the last. Eh.._

_Anyways, review? Please? =]_

_Tell me what'cha think my pretties! _

_Lot'sa Irish Love, _

_Shaz_lyonz_

_MWAH! ;D_


End file.
